


Jealousy Is A Color You Wear Well

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a little jealous. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Is A Color You Wear Well

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: ambreigns , dean getting jealous because romans been training another superstar ( you pick).

They have a week off, almost unheard of, and all Dean wants to do is spend it laying in bed with Roman, but Roman wants to spend it in Pensacola, which is fine, Dean doesn’t care whose house they stay in, but Roman wants to hang out down in NXT all the fucking time. 

Roman’s already been there far longer than he promised today and Dean’s getting tired on waiting for Roman. He stomps his way down to the ring, watching as Roman locks up with some heavily tattooed dude. Dean thinks it’s Corey Graves. He can’t tell at this angle. 

He does notice how the guy’s hands seem to be all over Roman and that Roman doesn’t mind. How he’s encouraging it every time they break apart and Roman lunges for Corey again and again.

Dean watches for a few more minutes, temper flaring at every not-so-innocent touch until he snaps. He jumps up on the ring apron, holding onto the ropes. 

"Roman, can I fucking talk to you for a minute?" He growls.

Roman barely glances at him, intent on Corey. “Can it wait?” 

"No, it can’t." Dean snaps, jumping back down from the ring apron.

"Fine. Make it quick." He nods to Corey, who looks amused, and gets out of the ring, following Dean up the ramp a ways.

"What’s up, babe?" Roman asks, using the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Don’t you babe me. You’re all over him! And you’ve been here for hours. We’ve only got the week. I’d like to spend some time with you too, you know." Dean grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

Roman looks at him, amused. “Dean, are you jealous?” 

Dean glares up at him. “Fuck you. No.”

"You know you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you." Roman says, tipping Dean’s chin up with his hand before leaning down and kissing him.

Dean struggles against him briefly, but melts into Roman, hands resting on his chest. 

"I’ll be home in an hour. I hope you don’t have any plans for the rest of the day." Roman growls low in Dean’s ear. 

Dean shivers. “N-No.”

"Good. Go on then." Roman nudges Dean back up the ramp.

Dean turns away, hiding a smirk.

Roman is totally wrapped around his finger.


End file.
